


I Know

by WhatButAVillain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Just a short exchange between two men where they reveal their true feelings for each other. Nothing fancy just something I wrote one day and decided to try posting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Just wrote this to write it and try to get my currently MIA muses to come back by proving I can write things on my own but they don’t end up too good.

**__**

I Know

“I hate you.”  
“I know.”

~

“I can’t love you.”  
“I know.”

~

“I don’t want to love you.”   
“I know.”

~

“I don’t love you."  
“I know.”  
“Why is that all you say to me?”  
“Because I **don’t** hate you. Because I **can** love you. Because I **want** to love you. Because I **do** love you.”  
“What?”  
“I love you.”  
As jade eyes met obsidian, Harry responded to Severus with the only two words he could think of, “I know.”

~

“Sev’rus?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“Me, too.”

~Fin~

See nothing fancy.


End file.
